


Long day

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has had a tough day with the new recruits. Lucky he has Harry to comfort him.</p><p>*Edit* now with a requested part two with Eggsy and the recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was totally self indulgent. I was super stressed over a job interview and decided I needed Hartwin fluff, so I wrote this little thing.

Eggsy shuts the front door with a slam. He leans against the door with a sigh. He could feel a headache coming on.

 Being home at last felt wonderful to him, after the day he had had.

 Eggsy's ability to parkour had come in handy during a few missions and so Merlin had decided to include parkour into recruitment training, which meant Eggsy had to teach all his skills to the recruits. When he has been asked to do this, Eggsy had been thrilled. But that had worn off quickly once he had met his recruits. Even if everything had changed since the previous Arthur had died, the recruitment process had sadly not changed and once again was full with posh upper class twits who loved nothing more then to mock Eggsy.

 Eggsy spent most of his training sessions fighting the urge to actually dart his group. They never listened, moaned about his teaching methods and tried to get him to snap.

 So now here he was, leaning against the door and feeling beyond exhausted. He took his glasses off and gave a sigh. He was so done.

 "Eggsy? Is that you?" a voice called from the living room.

 The exhaustion seemed to fade from Eggsy at the sound of Harry's voice. He let a small smile grace his face as he made his way into the living room.

 Harry was sat in his armchair, a newspaper folded in his lap. He gave Eggsy a questioning look as Eggsy made his way over to Harry's chair, removed the newspaper, and climbed into his lap.

 Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy's waist as Eggsy rested his head under Harry's chin, absolutely not snuggling into him.

 "Bad day?" Harry asked softly.

 Eggsy nodded.

 "The recruits?"

 Again Eggsy nodded.

 Harry sighed "Eggsy, you can't let them get to you"

 "I know, it's just hard to ignore. They're fucking ignorant as fuck Harry and think they know it all" Eggsy murmured against harry's neck.

"Well clearly they don't and frankly Eggsy you've got to ask yourself, who's the trained agent here? Them or you?"

 Eggsy sighed and looked up at Harry "I know Harry, it's just so hard not to react"

 "Being a Gentleman means ignoring those things. You are above them, Eggsy and they mean nothing. You've got to think of it as water off a duck's back. It is nothing and will never mean anything" Harry gives him a gentle smile "besides why do you care about what others think? Doesn't it matter more what your friends and family think?"

 "I suppose" Eggsy says softly, thinking it over.

 "Now, would you like a drink? We can make martinis?"

 Eggsy gives Harry a warm smile "yes, Harry"

 "Good" Harry replies, gently kissing Eggsy's forehead.

 Eggsy gets off of Harry's lap and practically runs over to the drinks globe, with Harry following behind him, a fond smile on his face.


	2. The recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Arakiel, who requested this 
> 
> "You should make a second part where we see eggsy interacting with the recruits how they treat him and eggsy just suddenly showing them why he's the awesome agent and they are still recruits......im sorry I just want to read as many stories with eggsy interacting with recruits and how they behave because most of them come from privileged fanilies and he doesn't."

 The recruits waited in a line in the grounds of the mansion, chatting among themselves.

 They had been training now for a few months and where there were originally twelve candidates, there were now five.

 One of these candidates was a man called Henry Morgan. He was Gwaine's proposal. He was also the self imposed leader of the recruits. His family were quite famous, their money was old. Mostly oil exports but with some money being made in Formula One. The Morgan's practically owned the top team. So it was no wonder that the other recruits followed his example.

 He was also the ringleader of the taunts aimed at Eggsy.

 Henry nudges the other recruits as they watch Eggsy approach them “watch this boys”

Eggsy walks to the front of the group. He doesn't look Henry in the eyes, instead he focuses on the clipboard he has in his hands “Fall in”

 The group does as he asks and stand up straighter before him, but not Henry. He just smirks.

 “Today, we're going to go over the basics again, since none of you actually managed to get the moves right yesterday” Eggsy begins, but then Henry's loud voice speaks up.

 “Why do we have to learn it? We're not going to rob a sports shop are we?”

 Eggsy says nothing as the other recruits snigger at Henry's remark. He just squares his shoulders up and continues “I've devised this route, it should be simple enough but with some challenges for you” he taps the clipboard and a holographic map appears in the centre of it. The recruits all turn their focus away from Henry to study the map but Henry, not liking not being the centre of attention, decides to try again.

 “What's next, Eggy? Are we going to be learning how to smoke a joint? Wear the right trainers with the right tracksuit?”

 This still doesn't have the required effect Henry wants from Eggsy. Eggsy simply ignores him and continues giving out instructions “you'll have an hour to complete the course, failure to do so will mean you will be leaving Kingsman today” Eggsy turns and finally looks at Henry “do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir” the other recruits answer obediently.

“Excellent, fall out” Eggsy says, giving a quick nod to the recruits.

The recruits then all make their way to where the parkour course lies in wait, all except for Henry.

Henry is not going to let this go, only yesterday his teasing had had an effect on Eggsy. But now it has no effect he's mad. He knew he had hit a nerve with Eggsy, but it now seems as if that particular nerve doesn't work any more. He decides to try again, hoping to gain a reaction from him.

“Excuse me, Sir. But is it true?” Henry asks, all innocent.

“Is what true, Morgan?” Eggsy asks, eyes narrowed.

“That you only became a Kingsman because you're another agent's pet?"

It works, Henry can see Eggsy clench his fists to his sides and his eyes darken dangerously.

Henry grins "It is true isn't it? You're just someone's little pet. Why else would anyone give you this job? You're no one and you know it. You're just some common chav from the streets and the only reason you got this job is because another agent took pity on you, you're just-" Henry doesn't get to finish his rant because as quick as lightning he finds himself on his back on the ground with Eggsy standing above him.

"You wanna repeat that?" Eggsy asks leaning over him, his voice low and dangerous "you wanna know why I became an agent? It's because I'm good at what I do. Not because of some posh wanker background. I made myself who I am. And you do not want to mess with me"

Suddenly Henry remembers all the stories he's been told about Eggsy. How he killed the old Arthur. It was why he got the codename Mordred. Eggsy was someone to be feared and right now, Henry was really fucking scared 

And then just as suddenly as the dangerous glint had appeared in Eggsy's eyes, it was gone. Replaced by a charming smile and a hand to help him up.

"Now, Morgan. You better go do the course. You don't want to be eliminated now, do you?"

Henry shakes his head "n-no sir"

"Good" Eggsy nods, adjusting his glasses "fall out"

Henry quickly runs after the others and Eggsy smirks behind his retreating back.

Henry fails to complete the course, he leaves the mansion in disgrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked! :D


End file.
